powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Megazord
The Rescue Megazord is the second Megazord for the Turbo Rangers. Thunder Loader and Star Racer formed the legs, Siren Blaster formed the lower abdomen, Wind Rescue formed the arms, and Lightning Fire Tamer formed the chest and head. Its main weapons were the cannons from Artillatron, which were simply known as Artillery Power. One cannon was a massive flamethrower, and the second being a gatling blaster. It was destroyed when the Rangers had it self-destruct in an attempt to destroy the near unbeatable Goldgoyle, who'd already critically damaged it. Unfortunately, the explosion didn't even scratch the monster. Rescuezords The Rescuezords are the second and last set of zords of the Turbo Rangers. It is unknown who created the Rescuezords but they are given to the second team of Turbo Rangers by the Phantom Ranger after the Turbo Megazord was stolen by Divatox's forces and temporarily reprogrammed to fight for evil. The Rescuezords are carried within the Artillatron when not in use. They each have a robot form called High Stance Mode, ala Transformers. Image:RescueMegazordCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord The Lightning Fire Tamer is a fire truck zord piloted by Theodore Johnson. Was capable of firing powerful blasts of water. Robot form is a firefighter. Wielded a fire extinguisher in robot form. Forms the head, upper torso, and chestplate. LightningFireTamerCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Siren Blaster Rescuezord The Siren Blaster is a police car zord of Justin Stewart. Robot form is a police officer capable of firing sonic blasts from its chestplate. Forms the lower torso, thighs, and upper legs. SirenBlasterCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Thunder Loader Rescuezord Thunder Loader is a green dump truck zord piloted by Carlos Vallerte. Was capable of releasing a load of iron balls. Robot form is a construction worker. Forms the lower right leg used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. ThunderLoaderCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Star Racer Rescuezord Star Racer is a yellow bulldozer zord of Ashley Hammond. Robot form is a racer. Forms the lower left leg used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. StarRacerCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Wind Rescue Rescuezord Wind Rescue is a pink ambulance zord of Cassie Chan, the Pink Turbo Ranger. Was capable of launching a giant syringe at attackers. Robot form is a nurse. Splits and forms the arms used in the Rescue Turbo Megazord formation. WindRescueCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Rescue Turbo Megazord The Rescue Turbo Megazord was a new Megazord configuration that was used by the Turbo Rangers once against the monster Count Nocturne in the episode "Carlos and the Count", after the Turbo Megazord's legs and arms and the Rescue Megazord's chest components were too damaged to continue the current fight. It was capable of using the Turbo Megazord Saber, Artillatron's twin cannons, and the Turbo Headlight Blaster. The Red Lightning forms the head and upper torso, and Mountain Blaster forms the chestplate, lower torso, thighs, and upper legs, with Wind Rescue forming the arms while Thunder Loader and Star Racer form the legs. The Deluxe Rescue Megazord toy's instructions showcase an alternate combination using the Lightning Fire Tamer Rescuezord, Siren Blaster Rescuezord, Dune Star Turbozord, Desert Thunder Turbozord and Wind Chaser Turbozord could also be formed, although this was not seen in the show. See also References Category:Zords (Turbo) Category:Five-Piece Megazords